


Our kind of traitor drabbles

by mols



Category: Our Kind of Traitor (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Other, Spy life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Some drabbles about Our Kind of Traitor, the movie.





	1. What he does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



**Soldier**

He does what he needs to do.

**War**

He knows that there is no much fairness in what he does, in the career he ended up choosing.

**Scars** **  
**

More than less he has felt regrets he knows he can’t pay off in any way that could erase the facts, the deaths, the violence of before or (re)gain forgiveness and esteem from the people who had felt betrayed, and that was indeed betrayed in some way by him and his agency.

**Still** **  
**

Still, he remains.

**Reason**

He doesn’t understand why anymore.

**Naiveness**

One day he may have thought it all was for the greater good, but now?

**In Between** **  
**

He’s cynic, despite of trying to believe in his own intentions, in his own work.

**Thick Skin**

It’s hard to live like this, but he supposes that he has learnt to bear all - or almost all - that his job entails.

**Loyalty**

He does what he needs to do - and some more.

**Hope**

He hopes it pays off someday.

**Soul**  
Some way, in the future, that may explain - and comfort him, because after all he's human - why he persisted when he knew that maybe his achievements would never be good enough for what he couldn’t do and allowed to happen to innocent lives.


	2. Damage control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter, still some kind of study of Hector's morals and decisions.

At this point, and he is aware of it at some level, this job became second nature to his self and he has no idea what would he do but it. He also knows that if he didn't do it, someone else would; and probably someone with even fewer scruples than him. So he also finds -temporary- reasons to keep being who he is, where he is. He wouldn't try to deceive his own self at this point, that he was as good as he was when he started into this thing. But he sure knows that there are far worse people than him, that had never cared and would never do, in any capacity. Sometimes he genuinely believes in the greater good again, as if trying to keep a thread between who he was and who he is, who he is in the agency, and how he is at home - he needs it. Some days it even seems true, when good people aren't killed within this work, that they are rather protected (through him) and put away to leave free from the violence of their former lives. Sometimes it all does make sense, in some tortuous ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos & bookmarks are lovely <33 Never feel like you are annoying me for them. <3


End file.
